Electrical connectors are used in various applications to facilitate the transmission of power and data between components of an electrical system. Conventional electrical connectors include plug and receptacle portions that may be coupled together to provide a secure connection of wire leads extending between components. The plug and receptacle portions each include one or more electrical contacts in the form of pins or other structure. The electrical contacts are soldered, crimped, or otherwise joined to the individual wire leads. In some applications, such as ultraviolet curing equipment or other industrial equipment, power is provided by cables that are coupled to the equipment by high-voltage electrical connectors. In these applications, it is important to insure that the electrical contacts are fully engaged with one another, without leaving an air gap, to prevent arcing of electrical current between the electrical contacts of the plug and receptacle portions.
A drawback of conventional connectors is that it is often difficult to determine whether the plug and receptacle portions are fully coupled together, with their respective contacts securely engaging one another. A need therefore exists for an electrical connector that facilitates ready determination of a proper connection between the plug and receptacle portions.